The invention relates to a socket contact consisting of a back-up spring and a base spring, the back-up spring enclosing the base spring in box-like manner with a first, second, third and a divided fourth wall, and with at least two connecting lugs being formed on one wall section for connecting the wall sections of the fourth divided wall to each other in positive manner, said connecting lugs, in the direction of insertion of said socket contact, being formed in the front and rear portions of the wall sections.